


Halloween

by Plumetta



Series: Doll Photo series [10]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 16:48:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2629082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plumetta/pseuds/Plumetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>District 12 kids are celebrating Halloween this year.  This Capitol custom has filtered down to the Districts and Haymitch has to deal with his daughter "begging" for food.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything the universe belongs to Suzanne Collins

Hailey was waiting for her father to come home from the Hob. When she saw him come up the path she ran out to greet him. 

“Daddy, Daddy you’re late."

“Hailey, what are you talking about?"

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/102571865@N06/15621769937)

“It’s time to go treating."

“Treating? What are you talking about?"

“Mommy said you’re going to take me, Daisy and Lilly treating."

“What the hell is treating?"

“We go to all the stores in our costumes and ask for treats. We’ll get candy, cookies, you know treats."

He looked confused. “Hailey, are you telling me you’re going to beg for food?"

“Of course Daddy. I’m going to be a gingerbread house. I bet I get the most treats."

“Young lady you will do no such thing. You’ve never been hungry a day in your life, you will not beg for food."

“Daddy."

“Don’t Daddy me. I can’t believe you would do something so….so….obnoxious. Hailey, it’s….it’s….rude."

Hailey gasped. She considered manners as important as her mother. “Daddy, I can’t believe you would say I’m rude." She ran into the house crying.

Effie was sitting in a chair rocking their daughter. “Honey what’s wrong? You have to go treating soon."

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/102571865@N06/15621117619)  
“Daddy said I’m rude."

 

Effie stared at Haymitch who sighed. “Send the baby upstairs."

 

I’m not a baby. I’m five years old."

“Do you want to be six? Don’t argue with your father, go to your room."

Hailey went upstairs and Effie frowned at him. “What is wrong with you?"

“Kids in District 12 don’t go treating. That’s a Capitol thing."

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/102571865@N06/15621733537)

“No it’s not. . All her friends are going this year."

“Effie, people in 12 don’t have extra money for this foolishness."

“That’s why we had a meeting at school. All the shop owners chipped in and bought a bunch of candy. Peeta is giving away baked treats. The children are only going to stores not anyone’s home. Except for the Victor’s Village."

“WHAT??"

"I’m giving away candy and so is Katniss."

“If we have candy why is she begging?"

“Because she wants to show off her costume."

“Effie, do you know what it will look like? Victor’s kid begging for food. It’s humiliating. It will be the headline on Capitol Tonight."

“Look, Lilly’s father was supposed to take them but Rose just had the new baby last week. Someone has to take the girls."

“Why don’t you take them?"

“Because……how will it look if your Capitol wife is begging for food with your Victor Princess. That headline will be Quell Victor dumps Capitolista. Will Heartbroken Hailey live with her Mom or Dad?"

He rolled his eyes because he knew she was right. 

“Now go up and apologize to your daughter."

He went into her room and she was still crying. She could be quite the drama queen.

“Hailey, you know Daddy didn’t grow up with a lot of food."

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/102571865@N06/15808483302)

She sniffled. “I know that’s why I don’t put more on my plate than I can eat. Food doesn’t grow on trees….even if it does grow on trees like apples."

He smiled. “So I don’t like the idea of you begging for food."

“I’m not begging, it’s asking for treats. You only go if the store has an orange ribbon on the door. That’s how you know they have candy. It would be rude to embarrass someone who wasn’t participating. The ribbons were Mommy’s idea."

He should have known Effie would have worked up a system to not embarrass anyone. “They have different traditions in the Capitol. Haymitch said. Begging for food in District 12 brings back bad memories."

“Didn’t you get treats for your costume? " Hailey asked.

His baby knew he grew up poor but he didn't really want to tell her how bad it was, at least not yet. “We didn’t have Halloween. So how many kids am I going to take begging?"

“Me, Lilly and Daisy."

Effie called up. “Hailey, Haymitch, come downstairs. It’s time to leave."

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/102571865@N06/15621550358)

Haymitch came down and saw Hailey’s best friend as a gingerbread cookie and Lilly was a kitten. He felt terrible watching these kids asking for food but Effie was right. There were a lot of kids going door to door. When they came back to the Victor’s Village Effie was still handing out candy to everyone who came. Their doorbell rang until well after dark. The last two kids who showed up Effie asked.

“What are you two dressed like?"

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/102571865@N06/15622011200)

“A Capitolista " one girl said. Her sister said. “I’m an Escort."

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/102571865@N06/15187398863)

Haymitch winced but Effie just smiled. “Well you look wonderful."

When she closed the door, Haymitch asked. “Does that bother you?"

She sighed. “Probably as much as it bothered you watching Hailey ask people for food. They’re just pretending, it’s no more real to them than a gingerbread house. Besides that Escort costume is very good. My niece is going as Effie Trinket this year."


End file.
